


Fair No Longer

by Specks_of_Love



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Execution, Executioner!Reader, General Chara AU, Human/Monster War, One-Shot, Truce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specks_of_Love/pseuds/Specks_of_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were a General. A Commander of armies. And then it went too far. Now the accused face their judgement. </p>
<p>But are they even concerned?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair No Longer

It went deeper than war crimes. No one could deny it any longer. So here, outside the king’s palace, with monsters and humans alike standing around the wooden platform, both of you stood. 

All their present watched with interest, glee, reluctance or pity. 

But you remained upon the Dias, your former leader and general of the armies tied up with chains. On their knees, weighed down by iron, Chara remained with their head lowered. 

A time of truce had been called for their execution. And all animosity seemed to have vanished in these moments. So there you stood with the axe in your hand, less than ready to execute your commander. 

And then theylooked up. Chara’s red eyes burned with malicious glee, raging intent. 

“You know, there's only one thing I find frustrating about this.” Chara snorted, “And it's that I'm not killing all you filthy monstrous onlookers!”

You scowled down at the general, tightening your grip on the axe. And then they looked at you. 

“You must know what I mean, dearest executioner,” they snarled with a grin, “To feel their blood running down your cheeks and drenching your hands, it's exhilarating.”

In response to the outcry of both monster and human alike, you shoved your heel against Chara’s cheek. Chara coughed almost violently, spitting up a tooth. 

“Bitch,” they spat. 

You sighed, “Upon this truce today we call for an execution.” You spoke loud and with practiced ease to the crowd, “For they say all's fair in love and war...yet this, manner of creature, seems to have invalidated such a saying.” 

A pause to look across the crowd. “In pre-dates of our war, humans and monsters freely married. It was decreed, by the kings and Queens themselves, that these bound pairs may continue their marriages outside of the kingdoms. Free from the war, so long as they remained hidden.”

“And that demon destroyed it! They took everything!” One of the crowd cried out. 

You winced as Chara laughed. “You sick interspecies scum deserved to have your little settlement pillaged and burned to the ground!” Chara laughed gleefully, “Too bad some of you survived.”

You saw a woman near the front of the scowl, “Filthy demon.” She spat. 

Chara gave her a chilling glare. “A demon, you say? Then a demon I am! I am Chara, the demon who comes when you call thy name! And though on this wooden Dias I may die today, my soul shall live eternally to bring the coming generations the same misery you swines feel from me today!”

“SILENCE!” You roar as Chara riled the crowd into a frenzy, all silenced as you raise your axe.

Tears glistened in your eyes, “Even if we destroy you now, you will live on...won't you?” You spoke, “You will live on the cause the pain and suffering of hell’s own fires…”

Chara merely offered another chilling grin. 

“For your punishment for this slaughter and demon-ship is public execution.” You paused. 

“May hell cast you into its fires without mercy or action.”

And with this, you brought your axe down. There was a cheer as their head rolled across the wooden Dias. But you did not relish in this death. 

For their execution had solved nothing.


End file.
